Write protection is a mechanism through which modification or erasure of valuable data on a computing device can be prevented. Some known methods for write protection can be relatively easy to circumvent, which can result in the compromise of key stored data within a computing device. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.